We entered the National Prostatic Cancer Project sub-treatment group in April, 1978. Since then we have been participating in the evaluation of hormonal and chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of prostatic cancer. During our involvement in this project we have entered 20 patients in the different active protocols (500 to 1000). At the present time no patient has died and only one has withdrawn from treatment. We are conducting immunological evaluation on the status of these patients before therapy and at six week intervals thereafter. We believe that the majority of patients entering this program have benefitted from therapy and this clinical trial has contributed a great deal to the improvement in treatment of prostatic carcinoma.